OS Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?
by n.carnesir
Summary: Hermione ment à Ginny et celle-ci n'est pas dupe. Au cours du diner à Poudlard, elle comprend tout et exige des explications! La jeune Weasley s'attendait à tout... sauf à ça!


Bonsoir à tous! Voici un nouvel OS que je publie après quelques temps d'absence. Je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps déjà mais je l'ai beaucoup modifié dernièrement. Je l'ai finit sur un coup de tête, il est court et peu développé mais peut-être plaira-t-il a certains. Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire de nouveau, je ne suis pas certaine de finir mes deux fictions précédentes, mais celle que j'écris en ce moment sera publiée une fois achevée. cette fois-ci elle connaitra une fin.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et une bonne rentrée!

 **Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?**

-S'il te plait !

-Non.

-Hermione ! Par pitié, c'est la dernière fois...

-La dernière fois aussi tu m'avais dit que c'était la dernière fois ! Et la fois d'avant aussi ! Et celle encore d'avant ! Sauf qu'à chaque fois tu recommences ! Donc cette fois Ronald, tu te débrouilleras tout seul !

-Mais Hermione...

-C'est pareil pour toi Harry ! Je vous ai offert des agendas exprès pour que vous vous organisiez dans vos devoirs ! Au début je voulais bien encore vous venir en aide, mais maintenant _je_ fais vos devoirs pendant que vous allez faire du quidditch !

-On a un match dans une semaine ! se plaignirent-ils.

-Je m'en fiche ! Débrouillez-vous tout seul !

Sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune.

-J'y crois pas, fit Ron encore bouche bée. Elle nous a laissé tomber !

-Elle semblait plus agacée que d'habitude... ajouta Harry pour finalement regarder son parchemin vierge. Comment on va faire maintenant ?

Ginny qui assistait à la scène depuis le début leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'aller rejoindre Hermione. Elle était assez fière d'elle, depuis le temps qu'elle lui répétait que son frère et Harry lui marchait sur les pieds avec leurs devoirs. Cependant, Ginny savait que ce n'était que sous le coup de la colère et que dès qu'elle serait calmée, elle serait tentée de venir les aider une nouvelle fois.

Elle alla vers la bibliothèque et la trouva plongée dans un livre, relevant les yeux seulement pour écrire quelques phrases sur un parchemin. Ginny s'approcha mais au moment où elle allait interpeller Hermione, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Hermione dû le remarquer car elle leva elle aussi les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Ginny se réfugia derrière une bibliothèque.

De là où elle était les voix était indistinctes. Elle sût cependant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon d'après l'intonation grave. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes puis il y eut un raclement de chaise, des bruits de pas, Hermione sursauta puis d'autres bruits de pas. Ginny sortit vite de sa cachette tout en essayant de paraitre naturelle. Elle saisit au hasard un livre qu'elle ouvrit en faisant mine de s'y intéresser puis quand elle fut dans l'allée centrale elle leva les yeux dans l'espoir de reconnaitre le garçon avec qui Hermione parlait. Mais l'allée était déserte. Déçue, elle rejoignit Hermione qui leva les yeux en l'entendant approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda Ginny.

-Oh... je... j'essaye de faire ce devoir de potion.

Hermione plongea sa plume dans l'encrier, chercha un parchemin, reposa sa plume, prit un livre et reprit sa plume.

-Tu vas bien ? fit Ginny surprise de la voir aussi agitée. Tu es toute rouge...

-Ah bon ? sursauta Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Je me disais aussi qu'il commençait à faire chaud ici.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. La bibliothèque était peut-être un endroit très agréable à Poudlard mais en plein mois de Janvier, il était loin d'y faire très chaud.

-Pourquoi lis-tu un livre à l'envers ? demanda soudain Hermione.

-Heu... J'ai vu que ce livre avait l'air très intéressant et au moment de l'ouvrir je t'ai vu donc, je n'avais pas remarqué... qu'il était... dans le mauvais sens.

Hermione pencha la tête.

-Tu t'intéresses à la digestion des mandragores ?

-Neville m'a parlé des mandragores récemment et je n'ai pas bien compris quand il m'a parlé de ça donc... je voulais me renseigner.

-Hm, fit Hermione sceptique. Je pensais que la seule créature en lien avec les plantes que Neville ne pouvait pas supporter était justement la mandragore.

-Oh on en a parlé un peu comme ça tu sais... Tu as de l'encre sur la joue au fait, répondit Ginny dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation.

Hermione redevint rouge et essuya ses joues comme elle put. Ginny l'aida et bientôt tout redevint calme.

-C'est bien ce que tu as répondu tout à l'heure aux garçons.

-Je me suis un peu emportée, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

-Tu compte les aider encore ?

-J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, surtout maintenant que je suis préfète. Donc je crois que les garçons vont devoir se débrouiller un peu sans moi maintenant. Je vais devoir te laisser.

-Déjà ? Tu vas où ?

-Je dois aller voir McGonagall pour lui poser une question sur son cours et elle va bientôt terminer sa classe. Je vais aller la trouver avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-Je t'accompagne ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait prendre un bout de temps en plus. Ensuite je retournerai travailler donc on se verra au diner !

Hermione réunit ses affaires en quelques secondes et s'échappa en moins temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ginny la laissa faire et une fois Hermione disparut, elle entreprit de la suivre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle la suivit de loin et faillit perdre sa trace à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques minutes de marche, une chose était sure : Hermione n'allait pas vers les salles de cours. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de perdre sa trace. Elle courut jusqu'au prochain couloir mais il n'y avait personne. Vexée, elle frappa du pied par terre et continua sa route.

.

Le soir venu, Ginny réserva une place près d'elle pour Hermione. Cette dernière était en retard, sans doute plongée dans un livre. En attendant c'était l'effervescence à table, la rentrée avait commencée depuis une semaine et les premiers devoirs venaient de tomber. Les sujets de conversations fusaient donc, notamment contre Rogue qui donnait un sujet du jour au lendemain noté, alors qu'il faudrait une semaine sinon deux pour pouvoir le faire un tant soit peu correctement.

Hermione arriva essoufflée et remercia Ginny de lui avoir réservé une place.

-Ce dernier livre J. Potticitrouille est génial. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer !

Ginny allait lui répondre mais elle aperçut quelque chose qui lui fit ouvrir grands les yeux. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle se jeta sur son amie qu'elle pressa contre elle.

-Ginny ?

-Hermione, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Ferme ta robe et suis-moi.

Hermione regarda hésita et fit ce que son amie lui ordonnait. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier et libéra Hermione.

-Ça va Ginny ? demanda Ron.

-Oui ! Très bien ! répondit-elle en se levant suivit d'Hermione. Hermione et moi on vous laisse quelques instants, on revient plus tard.

-Mais elle vient d'arriver, fit remarquer Harry.

-Et elle va revenir.

Elle prit la main d'Hermione qu'elle tira derrière elle. Elles marchèrent d'un pas rapide et Ginny finit par trouver un endroit qui semblait loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois certaine qu'elles ne risquaient rien, Ginny furieuse se retourna vers son amie.

-Hermione Jean Granger, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes une cravate de serpentard ?

La jeune femme devint aussi blanche qu'un fantôme et ouvrit sa robe de sorcière pour regarder sa cravate. Une belle cravate verte et argent avec l'emblème des serpentards cousue dessus. Rouge de honte Hermione referma la robe et bafouilla.

-Ginny... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfin...

-Avant de me sortir je ne sais qu'elle bêtise tu ferais mieux de cacher ce magnifique suçon qui est dans ton cou ! précisa Ginny en se mettant à taper du pied.

Hermione porta sa main à son cou et s'agita.

-Ginny... s'il te plait n'en parle à personne.

-Leur parler de quoi ? Que tu couches avec un serpentard ?

Hermione se mit à frotter nerveusement le suçon dans son cou.

-Est-ce que c'est celui avec qui tu étais à la bibliothèque cet après-midi ?

Hermione devint blême et Ginny sût qu'elle avait vu juste.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda Hermione d'un souffle.

-Non, répondit-elle honnêtement. J'ai vu que tu discutais avec quelqu'un et j'ai entendu une voix de garçon. C'est une déduction.

Hermione fixa son amie puis hocha la tête. Ginny s'emporta.

-Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi !

-J'ai confiance en toi ! S'emporta aussi Hermione. Mais tu crois que c'est si simple d'avouer que je sors avec un serpentard alors que nos deux maisons se tolère à peine au sein de l'école ?

-Il y a des bons serpentard.

-Franchement Ginny, en lui jetant un regard entendu, à part Théodore Nott avec qui on a un peu discuté, les autres serpentards tolérables peuvent être comptés sur les doigts de la main. Et puis ce n'est pas avec l'un d'eux que je sors. Même si depuis je le considère comme quelqu'un de bien.

Hermione avait mis ses cheveux de façon à cacher la « marque du crime » comme la désignait Ginny, et entreprit d'enlever la cravate traitresse. En voyant Hermione si mal à l'aise, Ginny fit un effort pour ne pas s'emporter et se calmer. Elle devait admettre qu'il était difficile d'imaginer Hermione avec un quelconque serpentard.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un peu plus de deux mois maintenant. Presque trois.

-Trois mois ?! répéta la jeune Weasley n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Du moins officiellement, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ginny crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Elles n'avaient pas encore abordé le vif du sujet que déjà elle se sentait prête à étrangler cette gryffondor inconsciente.

-Trois mois sans me le dire ? Hermione !

Ginny était atrocement vexée qu'elle lui ai cachée pendant trois mois cette relation. Elle faisait preuve d'une très grande patience à rester là pour écouter Hermione. Bien qu'en vérité, elle était surtout très curieuse d'entendre comment Miss Gryffondor par excellence a pu mettre le grappin sur un serpentard.

-J'attendais le bon moment pour t'en parler ! se défendit Hermione. Je te jure que tu es la première personne à qui je voulais me confier. Harry et Ron n'aurait rien compris, et je ne suis pas aussi proche des autres que je ne le suis de toi.

-Et bien nous y sommes ! Je suis devant toi, ton « petit » secret a été découvert et je t'ai épargné qu'il soit exposé à l'ensemble de l'école, alors maintenant développe ! Qui ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne s'est pas fait tout de suite... On a mis un moment avant de commencer à se parler, et c'était plutôt des disputes au début. Un jour Rusard nous a enfermé dans une salle parce qu'il la croyait vide. Pendant cette heure où on s'est retrouvés enfermés on s'est disputés. Mais vers la fin on a parlé un peu, sans se disputer je veux dire, et les autres fois où on s'est croisés... soit on ne disait rien soit on parlait un peu. Ce n'est que plus tard où les choses ont commencé à devenir sérieuses.

-Mais attend, tu ne vas pas me dire que tout ce que tu me raconte remonte à la rentrée ?

-Non... ça c'était l'année dernière. Les choses sérieuses par contre c'est depuis la rentrée.

-Bon alors je constate que le secret date depuis plus de trois mois alors, grogna Ginny. Vous vous êtes vus pendant l'été ?

-Non... On ne s'est pas beaucoup écrit d'ailleurs mais quand on s'est retrouvés à la rentrée... je ne sais pas, il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Et c'est là que vous... ?

Comprenant la question Hermione devint rouge pivoine et hocha légèrement la tête.

-Mais... raconte bon sang ! s'exclama Ginny ébahit que son amie lui ait cachée une telle nouvelle.

-Chut ! fit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? On... on commençait à sortir ensemble et un jour où on était tous les deux des élèves sont arrivés et on a dû se cacher dans une réserve. Sauf qu'ils sont restés longtemps et qu'on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sinon ils allaient nous trouver et... disons que la suite s'est faite un peu toute seule.

Ginny sentait ses joues rougir malgré elle mais n'ayant pas encore une telle expérience elle regarda Hermione avec étonnement. Elle aurait plutôt pensé que sa première fois aurait été plus... classique. Dans un lit par exemple.

-Je suppose que personne ne vous a découvert.

-Par Merlin rien que d'y repenser j'en suis morte de honte... ils étaient juste à côté et ils ne se sont aperçut de rien ! fit Hermione en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Et... c'était bien ?

Hermione se tût et mit plusieurs secondes avant de sortir la tête de ses mains. Un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres.

-C'était génial. Il a été doux et compréhensif mais aussi... entreprenant.

-En même temps le faire dans une réserve...

Hermione éclata de rire.

-C'est vrai que c'est le dernier endroit où j'aurai pensé faire ma première fois. Mais ça n'était pas glauque comme j'aurais pu le penser... c'était excitant, admit-elle en rougissant de plus belle mais en souriant cette fois-ci.

Ginny regardait Hermione comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Cette rougeur, ce sourire béat et ses yeux brillants. Une Hermione comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Une Hermione cachottière, qui sort des chemins tracés, une Hermione amoureuse. Elle était blessée qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé plutôt, qu'elle ne soit pas confiée à elle sans se poser de questions. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait été surprise mais Ginny, honnêtement, se fichait royalement des maisons. Les serpentards avaient beau être des abrutis, rien n'était irrémédiable et Ginny voulait bien croire que l'un d'eux change, surtout avec Hermione.

Attendrie, Ginny se rapprocha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, lui dit-elle.

Hermione hésita et lui rendit son étreinte. En prenant un peu de distance, elle vit qu'elle était aux larmes. Ginny lui prit les mains et les serra.

-Bon... tu me le présente quand ?

Hermione la regarda avec surprise puis hésita. Finalement elle sourit, ouvrit la bouche et s'arrêta net. Ne comprenant pas cette réaction, Ginny remarqua qu'elle regardait derrière son épaule. Elle se retourna et fit volteface, tout autre sentiments effacé par un début de colère.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle s'interrompis en le voyant sortit de sa poche un bout de tissus rouge et or. Elle le regarda sans comprendre puis l'illumination se fit dans son esprit.

-Par Merlin...

Elle se retourna vers Hermione qui rougissait et la regardait avec anxiété.

-De tous les serpentards... pourquoi lui ? Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.

Hermione était sur le point de s'excuser mais se ravisa. A la place, elle contourna Ginny pour rejoindre Drago. En deux enjambés, celui-ci se retrouva face à elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Hermione ne résista pas et prit même tendrement le visage de Malefoy dans ses mains.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! La rappela Ginny en sentant un désagréable frissons lui monter le long du dos. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me faire une démonstration !

-C'est trop hard pour toi Weaslette ? ricana Malefoy en se redressant.

-Drago ! le gronda Hermione en lui frappant le torse.

Elle se retourna vers Ginny mais Drago refusa de la lâcher. Elle lutta à peine, voyant que le jeune homme ne la lâcherait pas. Celui-ci fixait Ginny d'un air de défi et elle ne détourna pas le regard.

-Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça Ginny. S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne. Je crois que personne dans cette école n'est vraiment près à entendre la nouvelle.

Hermione lui offrit un regard implorant tandis que Malefoy au-dessus de sa tête attendait patiemment sa réponse, la défiant de juger le couple qu'il formait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense toi Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas me supplier de ne rien dire.

-Ce n'est pas mon style, répondit-il calmement un sourire en coin. Et puis... tu es quelqu'un de confiance Weaslette. Tu ne diras rien, au moins pour Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais flatter Malefoy, fit Ginny mi-étonnée, mi-impressionnée. Moi qui pensais que tu allais plutôt taper du pied pour pouvoir protéger ta réputation.

-Si j'avais voulu protéger ma réputation j'aurai commencé par ne pas sortir avec Hermione. Mais le fait est que je suis avec elle, sans regrets, et que tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est rester discret.

-Pour la discrétion il va d'ailleurs que vous revoyez ça, ricana Ginny. Le coup des cravates c'était assez incroyable.

-Ça Weaslette, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise en rougissant de nouveau, et envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de Malefoy qui grogna de douleur avant de se mettre à rire. Ginny eut comme le sentiment de voir un tableau de là où elle était. Drago Malefoy, serrant Hermione comme pour la protéger du jugement qu'elle pourrait avoir sur ces deux-là, et Hermione, rougissante et heureuse d'être ainsi tenue.

-Tu n'as pas peur de ce que vont penser tes parents ? demanda Ginny par simple curiosité. Et tes amis ?

Malefoy la regarda d'une façon qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son visage était adouci, loin d'être moqueur ou retord comme elle l'avait toujours connu, elle y voyait de la compréhension et... du remerciement.

-Si j'ai peur. Mais on dépassera ça.

Ginny eut ce qu'elle voulait. Elle les regarda une dernière fois et imprima cette image au fond d'elle-même.

-Ecoute moi bien Malefoy. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi Hermione a décidé de sortir avec toi et peut-être que je ne le comprendrais jamais. Tu peux être assurée que si un jour elle revient vers moi en pleurant que l'abruti que tu es la blessée tu auras affaire à moi et je te pourrirais l'existence comme jamais tu ne l'aurais imaginé. Quant à toi Hermione, c'est la dernière fois que tu me caches une chose pareille. Si jamais j'apprends que tu ne m'as pas tout dis, tu subiras aussi un terrible châtiment de ma part. Sur ce je vais vous laisser. Je vais digérer ces informations et me remplir l'estomac, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et leur tourna le dos. Elle venait d'assister à l'une des choses les plus improbable de toute son existence. Peut-être qu'elle se réveillerais demain matin et se rendrait compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. En tout cas, jamais elle n'oubliera leurs expressions. L'amour peut parfois faire des choses étranges.

.

-Par Merlin j'ai les mains qui en tremble encore.

Drago baissa les yeux sur les mains d'Hermione. Ses mains étaient en effet prises de soubresauts étranges. Il libéra l'un de ses bras et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tout s'est bien passé pourtant.

-Oui... mais j'avais tellement peur qu'elle me juge. Qu'elle te juge.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait Hermione. Elle a accepté ton choix.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Un an ou même quelques mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se trouver dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle finirait avec un homme simple, elle se retrouvait avec un bel homme, intelligent, drôle, mais aussi très complexe. Elle ignorait même si leur histoire avait de l'avenir et lui aussi devait se le demander. Comment réagirait ses parents s'ils l'apprenaient ? Ils n'étaient pas à l'abris, Hermione savait que sa famille était proche de Voldemort. Du coup ils évitaient de trop y penser et vivaient l'instant présent.

Drago se pencha et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, il se montra bientôt entreprenant et sa langue vint titiller ses lèvres qu'Hermione entrouvrit avec un soupir. Il saisit l'occasion et se pressa contre elle lui faisant sentir la force de son désir. Quand il la libéra, elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Il la retint contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

-On retourne à notre réserve ?

Hermione sentit ses joues s'échauffée et coinça son visage dans son cou.

-Ne me fais plus de suçons dans le cou, marmona-t-elle.

-Hm. Et on n'échangera pas nos cravates non plus. Je ferai en sorte que tu n'oublies pas la tienne.

Il la prit par la taille et l'entraina dans les couloirs sombre de Poudlard en riant. Au loin on entendait les rires des élèves réunit au chaud dans la grande salle, peu soucieux des deux élèves absents. Seule la jeune Weasley repensait à ces deux êtres si différents et qui pourtant renvoyait une image parfaite de ce qu'était l'amour.


End file.
